


A Family's Strength

by kirallie



Series: Wolf [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Minor Character Death, Werewolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-09
Updated: 2013-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-24 05:57:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/631189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirallie/pseuds/kirallie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not everyone is so understanding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Family's Strength

Disclaimer: Not mine.  
Story 4 in werewolfSam.

A Family’s Strength

John just shook his head, laughing as Sam pinned Dean to the forest floor, mock growling at his big brother. It was their third full moon together as a family and John wouldn’t trade it for anything. The changes in Sam had taken a bit to get used to but now he accepted that Sam was a werewolf all the time, even if it was only truly physically and mentally obvious three nights a month. He leant against the tree, content to watch his children play when he heard something. John pulled his gun and noticed Dean had done the same while Sam was crouched, sniffing the air. Sam growled, searching and then he screamed, falling to the ground as the sound of the gunshot caught up with the bullet. 

“Sam!” Dean screamed, dropping to his knees beside his writhing and moaning brother. He tore Sam’s t-shirt off and then used it to try and stem the blood flowing from Sam’s chest, thankfully not his heart. John looked at them and Dean nodded, John vanished into the trees to hunt down the one responsible for Sam’s condition while Dean worked feverishly to help Sam. 

John made his way through the trees only to freeze as a gun rested against the back of his neck.

“You shot my son.” He stated flatly and got a chuckle in answer.

“Your ‘boy’ is a monster; I’m just doing the world a favour. Now let’s go join him, shall we?” The gun dug in deeper and John started walking. He whistled softly but high pitched, hoping Sam was with it enough to hear the warning. When they emerged in the clearing Sam was alone, propped up against a tree and weakly holding his torn shirt to the wound. Sam whimpered in pain when he saw John.

“It’s okay Sammy.” John called out as he saw Sam struggling to rise. “No Sam, just stay still kiddo, I’m okay.” John told him and the man behind him snorted.

“Talking to it like it can understand you. Idiot.” 

“Y....ou...idi..ot..” Sam managed to choke out and John could feel the man behind him stiffen in shock.

“My brother’s right, let our Dad go.” Dean’s voice called from further behind and John smiled. He felt the gun move further away from him and took the chance to turn and back away a few steps so he could see everyone. He frowned as he studied the hunter and then he realised who it was.

“Gordon Walker. Thought you stuck to vampires.” John spat and the hunter shrugged.

“Was, then I saw you guys out here and it was just too good to pass up. Can’t believe the great John Winchester is letting a monster live.” Gordon taunted.

“My son is not a monster. You ever heard a werewolf talk before? He has control Walker, he’s never killed an innocent, unlike you.” John spat back. 

“Dad?” Dean questioned.

“Gordon Walker, vampire hunter who....let’s just say he doesn’t give much thought to collateral damage when hunting.” John explained and Sam growled weakly at the hunter. John got another gun out and aimed it at Gordon. “See to your brother Dean, I’ve got him.” John ordered and Dean quickly moved back to Sam’s side, cradling the taller male gently as he checked the wound.

“No point, bullet’s silver.” Gordon taunted. 

“You missed his heart moron and I already dug it out.” Dean yelled back, sneering at him. 

“Dean take Sam and get out of here, he needs more than a t-shirt shoved against him.” John ordered and Dean looked over at him.

“Dad?” 

“Do it.” John ordered and Dean bit his lip but nodded, standing and pulling Sam up with him. Sam whimpered and nearly collapsed, clinging to Dean weakly as the two slowly made their way towards the Impala. Once they were out of sight John aimed his gun more firmly at Gordon’s head.

“What are you going to do? Shoot me?” Gordon sneered and John just glared.

“You tried to kill my son. I may not always have been the best father but I will not let anyone hurt my boys.” John answered.

Sam whined as they heard a distant gunshot and Dean held him tighter, smiling as the cars came into sight.

“It’s okay Sammy, Dad’ll be fine. Got to get you patched up.” Dean soothed as he lowered Sam into the back seat. Sam whimpered and clung to him. “Hey come on Sammy, I need to get you back to the motel.” Dean said but Sam shook his head. “Sam, it’ll be okay. You’re too weak even if you do feel tempted. I promise I won’t let you hurt anyone.” Dean soothed, running his fingers through Sam’s hair and his brother slowly relaxed. Dean got into the driver’s seat and floored it, relaxing a little as he spotted his Dad leaving the trees. Dean pulled into the motel parking lot not ten minutes later, scrambling out and to Sam’s door, gently easing the kid out of the car and then half carrying him to their room. 

Sam whimpered in pain as Dean laid him down on the bed, blue eyes flickering open for a second. Dean smiled down at him and Sam reached out to him. Sam was always such a chatter box that it was sometimes hard during the full moon when he could barely speak. 

“Shh, just gotta patch you up.” Dean whispered and Sam nuzzled his hand.

“Hu..”

“I know kiddo. I know.” Dean choked out, pulling the shirt away to try and clean the wound. He tensed as the door rattled but then their Dad walked in and quickly made his way to the bed.

“How is he?” John asked as he sat beside Sam, looking the wound over. 

“In a lot of pain. I got the bullet out while you were tracking Gordon but...I don’t know what the silver will do. I mean, werewolves and silver don’t mix so even though it missed his heart...” Dean trailed off and John squeezed his hand.

“Sam’s strong Dean.” John tried to reassure him and Dean nodded, getting the suture kit out. John gently held his youngest down, mindful of sharp teeth and claws as Dean began to stitch the wound closed as gently and quickly as he could. Sam was unconscious before he finished. 

“Now I guess we wait.” Dean murmured, crawling into bed beside his brother to hold him and John took the seat beside the bed to sit watch. 

\------------------------------------  
John jolted awake at the first whimper, a quick glance outside showing the reason as the sun rose above the horizon. 

“Shh, easy Sam.” He whispered, not wanting to wake Dean, but green eyes snapped open when Sam moved restlessly. Dean sat up and gently pulled Sam into his arms.

“Sam? Come on kiddo, wake up.” Dean called and hazel eyes slowly opened.

“Owe.” Sam breathed and the others chuckled.

“Well you did get shot, again. Seriously dude, you need to stay away from bullets.” Dean teased in relief. 

“Not...funny.” Sam whispered and John reached over to pick up the waiting glass of water.

“Here Sam, take small sips.” John said and Sam managed a grateful smile for him. 

“Hunter?” Sam asked and John took his hand.

“He won’t hurt you again Sam.” He promised and Sam’s eyes went wide.

“Dad no....not worth it.” Sam whimpered and John glared.

“Don’t you dare say that! You’re my son Sam, no matter what. I won’t let anyone hurt you.” John answered.

“Dad’s right Sammy, you weren’t hurting anyone and he still just shot without trying to ask what was going on. Hunters like that are dangerous to everyone. What if he’d shot a human or something? Or had hit your heart?” Dean asked, fighting tears at the thought. He could very easily have lost his little brother the previous night. Sam shakily took Dean’s hand and squeezed it, making Dean smile down at him.

“We should get out of here, head to Bobby’s. Gordon usually hunts alone but...” John said and the boys nodded. 

\------------------------------  
Bobby got up as he heard the Impala approach only to see John’s truck following it. He smiled slightly as John got out of his truck and almost ran to the Impala, smile fading as he saw John practically carry Sam from the car, Dean rushing to their side.

“What happened?” he yelled, holding the door open to let them.

“Gordon Walker.” John growled in a pretty good impression of Sam. He gently lay his son down on the couch and Bobby relaxed a little when Sam opened his eyes and smiled at him.

“Hey Bobby.” Sam whispered.

“You’re not looking so good kid.” Bobby said and Sam smiled, before his eyes drifted shut again. “So you gonna tell me more than that idiot Walker was involved?” 

“He found us two days ago.” John paused and Bobby nodded, realising what that meant. “Shot Sam with silver, luckily missed his heart.”

“And Walker?” Bobby asked and John’s gaze hardened.

“No longer a problem.” He answered and Bobby nodded in understanding. Never get between Papa Winchester and his boys. He almost felt sorry for Gordon, till he heard Sam whimper in his sleep as he tried to move. "Dean got the bullet out but he’s healing really slowly. That‘s the second time I’ve had to watch my son take a bullet Bobby, at least the first wasn’t silver.”

“What?” Bobby asked in shock.

“Met up with them, we went to a diner and some idiots decided to rob it. Sam threw himself between a kid and a bullet. I...I thought I was watching Sam die Bobby. Sam was so scared after we got him to the motel. He thought....he thought I was going to kill him.” John whispered in pain and Bobby clasped his shoulder in sympathy.

“If it makes you feel any better he thought I was gonna do the same after he saved me. And he ran when Dean showed up, hid out in the woods. If Dean hadn’t found his jacket...” 

“I can’t lose them Bobby.”

“You won’t John.” 

\--------------------------------------  
Dean and John held Sam down as Bobby struggled to clean his stitches. Poor kid was delirious and crying in pain but it had to be done. It didn’t help that they had to watch out for teeth and claws while trying to pin him. Dean had gone out earlier and killed a deer, bringing back its heart to force feed Sam. A month since the mess with Gordon and Sam wasn’t really getting better, then again he wasn’t getting worse either. If only the wound would stop getting infected and actually heal. Dealing with a delirious werewolf was not fun or easy, they’d had to lock the kid in Bobby’s panic room and chain him to the cot. He was howling and crying and it broke all their hearts but in his current state he didn’t seem to recognise them and they didn’t want Sam to accidentally hurt someone. 

“Sammy shh, it’s okay kiddo. We’re trying to help, you gotta stop fighting.” Dean tried to calm his brother but there was no recognition in his wild blue eyes. He fought to hold Sam’s head still without hurting the kid or getting bitten but it wasn’t easy. At least if Sam scratched their Dad it wouldn’t be too bad, unlike getting bitten. Sam whimpered but then collapsed, barely conscious and obviously too exhausted to fight anymore, either that or the wolf was playing possum. “That’s it Sam, almost done.” Dean soothed.

“You better be Bobby.” John growled and Bobby nodded, taping a dressing over the infected wound. 

“Done, I don’t know what else we can do. Only thing I can think of is he still has some silver in his system somehow and I have no clue how to get it out.” Bobby answered sadly. “Hopefully he’ll sleep through the day, regain a little strength.”

“Yeah and then we get to do this again tomorrow night.” Dean muttered, wiping Sam’s face down with a cool cloth. He relaxed a bit as he saw Sam’s claws shift back to fingernails. “Suns up.” He murmured and the other two nodded, moving to unchain Sam. Sam groaned and hazel eyes fluttered open briefly, staring up at Dean. “Hey kiddo, can you hear me?” Dean asked softly and Sam moaned, moving his head into Dean’s hand. “You’ve got a fever Sam.” Dean explained and Sam managed a slow nod. 

“Hurt.” Sam managed to whisper and Dean hugged him.

“I know, one night left Sammy.” He tried to comfort his brother but Sam was already asleep or unconscious, Dean wasn’t sure which. Five hours later, when Dean came back to relieve his Dad, he was still out cold though thankfully his fever hadn’t risen any higher. “Has he woken up at all?” Dean whispered and his Dad shook his head.

“Bobby’ll spell you at three so you can get some sleep before sundown.” John said as he left, squeezing Dean’s shoulder on his way past. Dean took a seat and clasped one of Sam’s hands in his own, wishing the kid would wake up. He kept watch until Bobby relieved him and then he went upstairs to try and sleep, knowing he’d need to be alert for the coming night. 

When the sun set they were all back in the panic room, Sam securely chained to the cot as the change began. Sam finally seemed to wake slightly as he whimpered in pain before growling as he thrashed on the cot. Dean once again took his place at Sam’s head while his Dad and Bobby tried to hold him down, last thing they needed was fro Sam to rip his stitches open again. He bent close to Sam’s ear while holding his head still and started whispering, trying to get through to him. 

“It’s okay Sammy, we’re here, you’re not alone.” He whispered gently and to his surprise Sam seemed to respond for the first time, whimpering and trying to nudge him. “Yeah Sam, its Dean. I’ve got you little brother.” 

“Dean he needs to eat.” Bobby called and Dean nodded, going to the cooler to grab the deer heart someone had gone out to get while he was sleeping. He smiled as Sam realised what he was holding, whining and straining to get at it.

“Easy kiddo, small bites.” He said, trying to ignore the fact that he was slowly tearing apart a heart as he fed Sam. Sam finished it and whined so Dean went and got another, feeling a bit sorry for the local deer population as he did. It took three before Sam started to settle and Dean almost yelped when Sam managed to turn enough to start licking the blood from his hand. He stayed utterly still as Sam cleaned his hand for him and then nuzzled at him. He knew his Dad and bobby were watching so he looked up to see relief on their faces. Dean hesitantly moved his hand to Sam’s forehead, smiling himself when he found Sam’s fever was much lower. “Guess you’re starting to feel better.” He whispered and blue eyes opened a slit. “Hey Sammy. Just a few more hours to go.” He said and Sam whined. His head tossing a bit. “I know it’s uncomfortable but you’re sick Sam. Just lie still and rest.” Dean soothed and Sam settled a bit. They stayed like that for a while until Sam screamed, making them all flinch as he began to thrash again.

“Hold him!” John yelled and they all moved to restrain Sam again. Dean tried to hold Sam’s head still and then yelped himself, staggering away front he cot and cradling his hand to his chest. “Dean? Dean!” John yelled but all Dean could do was stare at the wound in horror. Sam suddenly passed out again so John loosened his grip. “Bobby?”

“Go check Dean.” His friend answered and John rushed to his eldest’s side.

“Dean?” He called reaching out only to have Dean stagger away from his, eye’s wide with fear and shock. “Easy Dean, it’s okay. Let me see your arm.” He soothed and slowly reached out to touch Dean’s arm. He shuddered but didn’t pull away again so John carefully tugged Dean’s arm out and then felt this heart break. Just above his wrist was a perfect bloody imprint of Sam’s teeth, the wound deep enough that he knew it would need stitches. But the greatest damage had already been done.

“Dad...” Dean choked out and John wrapped his arm around Dean, gently guiding the shocked hunter over to a chair and helping him sit.

“It’s going to be okay Dean.” John tried to reassure him but Dean shook his head.

“Sammy...he can’t know Dad. You can’t tell him he bit me. Make it my fault, say I had a cut and got some of Sam’s blood on it. Please!” Dean begged and John felt a few tears form. Even with the werewolf infection slowly seeping into him Dean was more concerned about how the knowledge he’d infected Dean would affect Sam than with his own future.

“Alright, I’m going to have stitch that fast then, need to minimise the scaring so Sam won’t notice. Dean are you feeling okay? Do you need pain killers or anything?” John asked as he noticed the fine tremble in Dean’s form.

“Bit cold.”

“He’s in shock John, get him rugged up.” Bobby called and John went to grab a blanket as Dean looked up at Bobby.

“You’re Daddy’s right Dean, you’ll be okay. I won’t tell Sam either.” Bobby assured him and Dean nodded before leaning his head back against the wall. 

The End


End file.
